Emermore
Population: 382, Size: 6 acres Wealth: 3,820 gp. Max value for sale: 126 gp. Max pawn value: 669 gp Demographics: Human (45%), Halfling (38%), Elf (10%), Half-Elf (2%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (0%) Bent Harbor is divded by a river, and is known for its decadence. The ruler is an idiot, and mean-tempered. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Stunted Shield Owner: Sybil Zheng, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The tavern is a plaster large single storey building, with a white shingled roof and overgrown hedges. It contains a large candelabra and a dance floor. The owner sits in a regal chair from an old noble's house like it's their throne. Specials: Meatballs Casserole and a Coffee (4 sp) Bacon Cake (3 sp) Fruit Steamed Bun with Onion and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: Minotaur's Groove Owner: Nikki Kettlewhistle, Female Halfling Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed tower, with a yellow tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains several paintings on the wall and everything is covered in dust and metal shrapnel. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (24 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (73 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (29 gp) Other Patrons: Merna Hightmoot, Male Halfling Details Jeweler: Crown Sun Owner: Jocelas Percevan, Male Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The jeweler is a stucco large single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and simple furniture. It contains piles of scrolls and books on the counter and along the walls and a large well-used grindstone. Specials: Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Other Patrons: Pea Wildfell, Male Halfling Details Gyna Quickster, Male Halfling Details Enchanter: Stargazer's Sentinel Owner: Menena Scheppen, Female Gnome Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The enchanter is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with a yellow tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains cobwebs in the corners and a bookshelf full of books and candles. Specials: Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (118 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (119 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: Quirks and Bizarre Owner: Sarai Cherrycheeks, Female Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The general store is a timber framed rowhouse, with large windows and simple furniture. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains a small bell over the door and the walls are covered in shelves full of supplies. Specials: Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Hammer (phb 150) (1 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Krusk Adler, Male Half-Orc Details The house is a adobe cabin, with a brown tile roof and dead hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A couple sheep are grazing at a hay bale in the corner. Category:Settlements Category:Locations